


Running Up That Hill Chapter Eight

by broadwayblainey



Series: Running Up That Hill [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: I'm cutting it a little close with this but it is on time!No warnings needed, we're going back to Valentine's Day before the everything.





	Running Up That Hill Chapter Eight

The idea that there could be a day dedicated to love was something that massively appealed to Blaine. As many years of very helpful therapy had told him, his relationship with romance was a complicated one, but that didn't stop him from being a romantic at heart. He spent much of his youth secretly watching as many rom-coms as he could manage whenever he was home alone; watching Heath Ledger sing in 10 Things I Hate About You had been a huge inspiration to Blaine's early dating life, Julia Roberts letting Cameron Diaz borrow The Way You Look Tonight in My Best Friend's Wedding had made him cry more times than he cared to admit, and he had always kind of wanted Kurt to stand in their doorway and tell him, through words written in black ink on white cards, that to him he was perfect. As he had got older he had come to appreciate the smaller gestures, like Kurt using his thirty-minute lunch break to run halfway across town just to see Blaine for ten minutes after a few days of conflicting work schedules, or singing dramatic duets while cooking, finger points and dance moves optional but highly encouraged.  
The way they had changed could have been boring but it wasn't. They weren't bored. They were as happy now as they were when they were sixteen, maybe even happier. They had the happily ever after part of the love story and that might have been cliched and sentimental but wasn't what they have now the goal of running through an airport to stop the love of your life moving halfway across the world, or whichever other rom-com tropes you could think of?  
Blaine was okay with movie antics being strictly on screen for now and, given that Kurt shared his love for anything corny and romantic, he didn't have to watch them alone. That was the extent of their Valentine's Day plans; dumb movies, more snacks than any two people should be able to eat and probably had no real food in them, and hopefully making out on the couch. Weddings, as it turns out, are even more expensive than Blaine had imagined. Especially Kurt Hummel's wedding, who had been planning this wedding basically since he came out of the womb. It had to be perfect. And it would be, Blaine would make sure of that. That did mean, though, that they had to tighten their belts and were spending this Valentine's with Patrick Dempsey and Renee Zellweger if they didn't pass out into a food coma.  
"Salty or sweet?" Kurt asked after running down the candy aisle and holding two buckets of popcorn in Blaine's face.  
"Salty. You're sweet enough."  
"Aww," Kurt cooed. He put the popcorn in their basket and kissed Blaine's cheek. "That's so gross."  
"I know, but I thought of it when I was looking for Reese's and I couldn't help it. Do you want Skittles or M&M's?"   
"Seeing as we're spending the last Valentine's Day before we get married in our apartment instead of, you know, doing something, why not both?" he offered Blaine a sickly sweet smile and turned to walk down the rest of the aisle.  
"I thought you said we didn't need to go crazy anymore," Blaine jogged after him and collided with Kurt's back when he suddenly stopped in front of buckets full of cotton candy.  
"We need blue cotton candy," he said and climbed the shelves to reach the back of the top shelf.  
"Why?"  
"Because if I can't have that ring I was hinting at in that shop window for Valentine's, I want blue cotton candy."  
"Isn't the other ring I got you enough?" Blaine asked.  
"Uh, no," Kurt huffed, but the turned up corners of his mouth took the bite out of his words. They started walking again and Kurt said, "Is it just me, or does Valentine's get more ridiculous every year?" and poked at the bright red heart-shaped balloon that was easily twice as wide as him and almost as long in front of them. It bounced back and hit him in the face.  
"You don't think it's romantic?" Blaine asked and batted his eyelashes while Kurt rolled his eyes.  
"What's so romantic about helium and red foil?" they pushed past the balloon and started down the drink aisle. Kurt began reading the prices of the shelves of wine in front of them. He ended up picking two of the cheapest he could see. Tight belt.  
"It's a love heart! Do you hate love?"  
"Who says that hearts mean love anyway? It's an organ, we might as well say 'I love you with my whole kidney,'" he put the wine in their basket and looked at Blaine with a challenging type of grin on his face.  
"Well, I love you with both of mine," he said and Kurt didn't even groan he just laughed.  
"You're an idiot, Blaine Anderson," Kurt said, but he wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders.  
"Maybe, but you, Kurt Hummel, are a brat," Blaine said and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. "I don't know why you're the one being a brat anyway, you got a gift from your Valentine and I didn't," Blaine said petulantly.  
"That was your idea! We're saving money for the wedding."  
"Yeah, but I still got you flowers," Blaine rested his head on his shoulder and stuck his bottom lip out.   
"No, we don't know who got me those, they signed it with a question mark," he was smiling again and raised an eyebrow at Blaine.  
"Yeah, I think I have some competition."  
"And, anyway, I actually did get you a present."  
"No, you didn't."  
"Yes. Yes, I did," Kurt stuck his arm out to his side and grabbed at the shelf next to them. He held what he found in front of Blaine and gasped loudly. "It's a puppy," he said and pressed the bright pink toy dog against Blaine's cheek. "'Cause you're like a puppy."  
"You're not funny," Blaine said and smiled anyway.  
"No, but I'm cute," Kurt said and leaned into him.  
"Yes, you are," Blaine kissed his cheek and took the dog. "I love him."  
"Good, because you're paying for him; I left my wallet at home."  
"That's so romantic, is this what I have to look forward to?"  
"Oh, yeah. You have a lifetime of this to look forward to."  
"Can't wait," Blaine said and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.  
"Yeah, me neither," Kurt whispered. Blaine didn't think he was meant to hear him, but he did and heart - or his kidneys, if he was going with their current conversation - beat a little harder. "Do you realize that we'll be married next Valentine's?"  
"Yeah," Blaine smiled. "We'll have to go all out."  
"Obviously. You had better hire the Empire State Building and write 'BA hearts KH' in lights."  
"No," Blaine scoffed and Kurt stopped walking and looked at him. "I'll be BH then."  
"Oh, yeah. You're officially becoming a Hummel. Lucky you," he was doing that Hummel smirk that Blaine hated to admit he loved.  
"I don't know why you're joking, I am probably the luckiest man alive," he kissed Kurt's cheek and detached himself from his fiancee to start emptying their basket onto the checkout conveyer belt.   
Maybe it was sad that the days of massive, sweeping declarations of love were mostly behind them but it didn't feel sad, it felt safe and certain. The way being with Kurt had always felt. It was better than his old dreams of the grand gestures of rom-coms. It was real.  
And that wasn't something he wouldn't change for anything, no matter what happened next.


End file.
